Brotherly Tough Love
by Lilbloo20
Summary: (One-shot) A sequel to "Diamond In The Rough). Sanemi isn't use to his sister's unusual behavior...especially when it involves a (annoying) Tanjirou. (Tanjirou x fem!genya) Small amounts of friendship bonds between sanemi amd Shinobu!


A/n

Please pray for Tanjiro...he gonna need it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sanemi wasn't as blind or irrational as most people made him out to be.

He definitely noticed small changes, especially of they involved his little sister. The scarred older brother noticing the rather apparent shift in mood his little sister went through at the mention of that dumb ass, big forehead fucker Tanjiro.

It made him a little unnerved as he watched the interactions between the two, especially when he could feel an uncomfortable tension between them. It made his blood boil as she would be in the same area as that dumb ass kid!

Does she know he's basically a walking danger magnet for demons?

"You look stressed." Shinobu stated with her neutral smile adorning her face. Scowling he glared at her before lazily leaning on one arm.

"Mind your own damn business butterfly." He growled making Shinobu giggle.

"Ara ara, your stressed about Genya-chan aren't you?" She questioned rather playfully as his eyebrows twitched in anger, but remained silent.

"I'm right aren't I?" She questioned still holding her smile. Not responding he just huffed closing his eyes as a small silence formed between them.

"I know you care, but you just don't wanna show it, but remember...protect her AND watch her grow. Maybe she'll be better than you one day." Shinobu stated as her smile dropped and a very serious tone lifted her words. Sanemi stared at her a moment before walking away.

"I know she will." He mumbled. Hearing this faintly Shinobu smiled honestly as she watched him walk away.

"You really don't have to worry about her much." She said to herself before ahe giggled.

"Especially if Tanjiro is there for her."

* * *

Sanemi wondered around the butterfly estate aimlessly just thinking of Shinobu's words.

_"I know she's strong, but she's the only family I have left..."_He thought back to the times he and her rough housed around the yard in their younger years. How she praised him for being strong and a amazing big brother.

_"Nii-san! Your so cool!"_

Sighing he made his way to the training ground only spotting the yellow crybaby and the obnoxious pig arguing with each other.

"FIGHT ME!" Inosuke shouted holding up his clothed blades against a very irrated Zenitsu!

"And I said No! Don't you have a bear or a demon to kill you blockhead!" Zenitsu shouted a vein popped on his forehead.

Sanemi seeing this huffed in amusement, but looked around trying to find the last of the group.

"Oi! Where's the 3rd dumbass and my sister?" He shouted at the duo. Hearing this Zenitsu shrunk to the ground almost hiding behind a confused Inosuke.

Inosuke turning to face Sanemi only growled at him pointing his jagged sword at him.

"Oi! WHO DO YOU THINK-" Before Inosuke could say anything else Zenitsu covered up the mouth portion of the boar mask in an effort to shut his dimwitted friend from getting them potentially killed.

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN THEM SINCE THIS MORNING!" Zenitsu had yelled in defense, but the way his voice wavered slightly at the end made Sanemi's stomach knot uncomfortably.

"Huh? We just saw them?!" Inosuke yelled slipping from his mask making Zenitsu yell and turn pale at under Sanemi's glare.

"Where. The. Fuck. ARE THEY!" Sanemi roared furiously emitting a very murderous aura causing both boys to cower slightly in his presence.

"Near the deeper part of the wisteria garden..." Zenitsu spoke pitifully with small tears in his eyes.

Hearing this Sanemi walks away towards the garden as both Zenitsu and Inosuke pray for their friends poor soul.

* * *

Marching his way to the vast garden he couldn't help,but dwell longer on Shinobu's words.

He thought of the time before everything didn't go to straight shit. The time his family was alive and well. The time he was happy and carefree.

Than the time he had to kill his own mother in front of his sister. The look of fear on her face still haunted him. Her cries and look in her eyes keeping him awake on certain nights he couldn't sleep.

No one needed to know that.

No one.

"Genya-chan your so cute!" Said an all to familiar annoying voice of one Tanjirou.

"I'm n-not cute!" Squeaked the stuttering voice of his sister. Staying hidden he ducked behind a tree to get a clear view of the duo. Moving a branch aside he found the duo laying down on a blanket in the small clearing hidden away in the deeper portion of the garden.

"But you are..my cute genya-chan!" Tanjirou smiled cuddling his blushing girlfriend close. It was almost kinda funny in the height difference as Genya being little spoon in their cuddling position.

Sanemi stared, but there was no malice behind was mostly curiosity and...jealousy?

Here he was stalking his sister and the leech from a tree as they laughed carelessly at nothing. His chest tightened as he watched her smile...just like she did back then.

_"Watch her grow."_

Smiling he walked away from the couple knowing exactly well that she was in good hands.

* * *

"Ara ara you look calmer than usual." Shinobu spoke making Sanemi roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah yeah...I thought about what you said." He spoke off handedly making her open her eyes in surprise.

"You did?" She almost questioned surprised as a view popped out from his forehead.

"I CAN TAKE ADVICE TOO YOU KNOW!" He shouted making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Glad to know your not as hard headed as you look." Shinobu chided making Sanemi glare at her.

"You wanna fight?" He questioned,but got a small smirk from her instead.

"Only if you catch me~" Shinobu said flicking at his forehead before running away. Needless to say it was another eventful day for the butterfly estate.

* * *

A/n

So towards the end honestly I believe these two could be friends,BUT nothing more! Just leaving that as a side note! Also could anyone else see Genya being the cute little spoon?

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
